deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombie Eradication and Recon Operations
Story: We're just a bunch of nobodies who decided they've had enough of the zombies. We formed a ragtag band of un-trained and skill-lacking troops in Nastya's, and soon became skilled fighters out in Fort Pastor. Alone, we were no one, but together, we are much more than nothing. We are: Zombie Eradication and Recon Operations! We are Z.E.R.O. Purpose: This purpose of this clan is simple. We just want to have fun, and play the game. Sure we may occasionally do one or two events of boss hunting, but we aren't for roleplay, or clan wars. We are here to help fellow survivors and enjoy the game to it's fullest. Ranks: Point Man Custom rank for Alehandro777 "I soloed 7 Wraiths in one map. Not what I wanted to do with my time, but hey, it was fun. I have nightmares about tentacles now though..." -A scout and survivalist. One who doesn't die easy. He's about as stubborn as The Black Titan is deadly. With his AA-12 , Endurance, and Agility, he is well fitting of this rank. -Black Titan kills: 3 The Grand Poobah Custom rank for BillyMayes12 " More slaves for The Grand Poobah! And tiny nooses for the ants! They ate my computer! For I am The Grand Poobah! " -Our clan's boss tackler.Messing with The Grand Poobah, is a serious mistake. With his Vulcan, he can rip a Burning Wraith to shreds. -Black Titan kills: 1 Orange Farmer Custom rank for SpaceMarine555 "Citrus intensifies..." A retired cop gone Orange Farmer, but thanks to the outbreak, is now back in the game. The stealthies of stealthy. However, the is word that he is cultivating an Orange Farm, somewhere in the back of Fort Pastor... Trail Enforcer Custom rank for The Drifter "And thus, he spoke unto her, 'I will love you 5-ever.'" -Our man out and about in the post apocalyptic world. He brings word from far and wide in Fairview. He's been here, there and everywhere. And his laws follow him, wherever he goes. Boss Jumper Custom rank for 55Madmen "Burning titans, Burning mothers, Burning giant spiders (eye twitch) . if it bleeds I can kill it... and if it don't I can still kill it." -combination boss slayer, and hoard killer. he is just as comfortable killing bosses as he is killing 200 running zombies. if you see him out and about don't cross him... 0 The highest rank one can achieve. The ones we trust to watch our back. You can also recruit new members and are a stand in leader. 2 members: Darksavior14 Dollikeyou Full access(potential for 2 items/month) 1 For those that can hold their own and have contributed much to the clan. 1 member(s): Mundicide Full access(Everything and access to clan funds(Donations for clan use)) 2 You've proven to be quite the valuable asset. 1 member(s): DeadFlesh Good access(Everything below + high gear(Check storage)) 3 The higher mid class rank. You've stuck with this clan, and have proved yourself. 6 member(s): Tiran kishaan Allaeona reiken990 byratesfire Annihilator General access(Everything below+ medium gear(Check storage)) 4 The low middle class rank. 4 members. Th33z TheDiscoTimeGuy Johnny0627 Firesparker General access(Everything below + low gear(Check storage)) 5 You've shown potential. 3 members: JoltDiana cody the wolf KidaLinh Minduba98 A little more access(Everything below + Misc.and ammo) 6 The rank for those that still have yet to prove themselves.11 members. thenewdarwim boringboredom PRUITT DarkDhampire pagegogo 360 killer3150 WolfsFlair MonkeyDLuffy BlackHawk101 Blackarrow178 bladien32 Very limited access(Everything below + food for your level ) 7 The lowest rank for initiates. 10 members: visageends98 robert11132 az0351 King Kyle DarknessV David Bacle abc123 GrimAuxiliatrix elite marine UgliMudderKucker -Low access to the storage(Meds for your level and clothing) custom ranks These are special classes that you need to request acces to get into. Once you are rank 2, you can request access and if approved, you are trated as a rank 0 but will show up here only. Boss Bashers -These are men and women that are not afraid to lay down there lives for there comrades. Our motto: first ones in, last ones out. to become a boss basher, Privet Message (PM) ether the leader (Billy) or the general (55madmen) we will take you out and have you hunt some bosses, you must kill the boss with out the help of the leader or general i.e.: if they are getting attacked you must draw the boss away. once you do the individual initiation test, you will receive the rank of (boot) every week, (if there are enough boot's) we will lead a team initiation and depending on how you preform you will be ranked. BillyMayes12(Leader) 55madmen(General) Looters -These are our operatives that are built for agility. They can dodge hits and grab gear. SpaceMarine555(Leader) Survivalists -These are our operatives that are built for agility and endurance. They can sustain multiple hits and when push comes to shove they are the last ones standing. Alehandro777(Leader) Total Member Count: 44 * Alehandro777(Admin) BillyMayes12(Admin) SpaceMarine555(Admin) The Drifter(Admin) 55madmen(Admin) DarkSaviour14 Th33z JoltDiana TheDiscoTimeGuy byratesfire Allaeona Tiran kian10200 Mundicide Dollikeyou PRUITT boringboredom cody the wolf pagegogo 360 DarkDhampire thenewdarwim killer3150 Johnny0627 Firesparker WolfsFlair MonkeyDLuffy BlackHawk101 Blackarrow178 DeadFlesh reiken990 KidaLinh bladien32 Annihilator visageends98 robert11132 az0351 King Kyle DarknessV Minduba98 David Bacle abc123 GrimAuxiliatrix elite marine UgliMudderKucker Requirements: We require the following to join: Post on our forum your: Name: Level: Profession: What outpost you are at: Why you want to join: You will then recieve a PM from one of the owners stating if you have been accepted or not. Note: If you recieve no answer from us, that doesn't mean no. It means we haven't had a chance to look at your application or something like that. You WILL recieve a message stating if you are accepted or not. Rules: 0. Follow ALL Dead Frontier rules(duh) 1. No sexism or racism. EVER!!!!!(Alehandro777 is ESPECIALLY intolerant to racism and may kick on first warning. You've been warned) 2. No being disrespectful. Even if someone is being disrespectful to you, try to be the better person and just walk away. 3. No stealing from our storage. 4. TRY to post in the forum at least once a month and be active. We aren't gonna flip out because you have life, but being able to play with you and keep the forum active would be nice. If you don't post, well... then you will have to simply go on with your life and try to post next month. however, repeated accounts of not posting may make this clan go under. 5. We'd rather if you didn't multiclan, but we aren't going to kick you. You'll just rank up half as fast. No worries. Just please let us know if you are doing this. 6. This one is more just common courtesy. Please let one of the 3 owners know if you are going to be leaving the clan. 7. Respect the Dried Truffles. 8. Feel free to ask for some funds from the owners to help buy your items... just be prepared to pay it back over time when you have money. (Don't worry, we won't charge interest or for-close on you or anything :P) Upcoming events -Black Titan Hunting: FEB 7th. at 1:30 P.M. -12:30 A.M. (-6:00 GMT) should be when the mission "BIG BLACK THING" 55madmen will be doing this mission. -Various times the owners will go huting for a Black Titan. We will post so on the forum, and wait approximatley 30 minutes for any to join before leaving the outpost. All are welcome regardless of level. Any hits made by you will get us closer to killing it. - 55madmen will lead loot runs around the fort and sometimes in to the black zones pleas PM me if you would like to join in and pleas bring, 1: a melee weapon. 2: a SMG or low agro weapon (if you hit me up I may give you a MP5.). 3: a grinding weapon. every hour I will (if able) make an outpost. and please bring medical items. What will get you kicked? Breaking rules 0 ,1, 2 or 3 will get you warning. 3 warnings in quick succession will result in Probation which wears off after a month. However, one warning during probation, or a second probation shortly after getting off it, will result in a pemanent ban. Rule 7, is a joke, but still... show some respect for them. They rock. Clan wars: Here's the thing... we're here to kill the zombies. Not other people. Zombies yes, people no. So we will not be engaging in any clan wars. Members of this clan can PvP if they want(I'm not going ot enforce my own ideals on you), but we will not be doing any clan war events as we are here to primarily help each other, not shoot each other. How to rank up: -Staying with the clan will rank you up slowly. -Killing bosses with us, will also rank you up based on the boss and if you survive or not. (Hint 1- not surviving will do a bit and just running around and not contributing, will do nothing.) (Hint 2- A Black Titan, Burning Wraith or Burning Giant Spider, will rank you up fast. The others, not as much.) -Going on loot runs and surviving will rank you up. The three owners are based in Fort Pastor and as such make loot runs to the farthest bottom right corner of the map you can reach. Surviving such loot runs as those will rank you up fast. -Donating items to the storage and taking less items will also help rank you up. Why rank up? Well why not!?: You can get access to the clan storage based on your level and clan rank. Only 1 item per month(2 for rank 0), and a legit reason should exist, like needing new armour and you're short to get it yourself/ want to save money. NOT "I want my monthly item."(We will be inspecting you to make sure it is a legit reason) Again, depending on your rank it may just be a loaned item, NOT a given one. If your rank doesn't say you have access to a weapons and armour, you can still get them but only on loan for a time. (We will trust you to do the right thing and returned borrowed property) If the requested item has been checked out, we can try to go find one for you. There will be a section further down telling what is available from the storage and if it has been checked out. Storage: Various meds, ammo, and food. Ask to find out specifics. Great gear -lvl 70+: STEEL MS80(MC), AK-47*2, K-50M, Sledge Hammer(MC), Grinder, FM Mitrail(MC) Good gear- Lvl 45 to 70: Exterminator Mesh*3( 1 MC), Sega-20, Trench Knife*2, Stell Aug*3, Shovel*2(1 MC), Dilmar PS*4( 2 MC), Kris, Ronan Pro(1 MC), SN-42(MC), XM8*2, Chicago Typwriter, Glacial Warfare, Kolt Anaconda Low Gear-Lvl1 to 44:, M-16*3, Kevlar Vest*3, Desert Camo Flak Jacket*2, FM P-90*2, Skorpion*4, FM FNC*2, PP-90, M1- Garand, Razor*3 (1 MC), SL8, HK69,M-24, Reactive SLX*2, Mesa ACR*2, Chester 1300*2, Gramm M11, Crowbar*2, Nail Bat, Zylon Vest, SA 80, Mesh SLX*2, Scalpel*3, Reactive XT-800*2( 2 MC) Clothes:Crash Helmet*3, Winter Coat, Cowboy Hat, Santa Hats*2, Bobble Hat, Jacket, Combats*2, Beret*2, Desert/Forest Militray Camo*3, Winter Hat, Furr Coat Clan Bank Account: $77,265 Boss kills as a clan: We like to keep a running tally of the kills we get as a group or even solo while part of the clan. Once one has been killed, report it to the owners so we can add your kill to the tally. Burning Zombies:84 Titan:60 Burning Titan: 5 Mother:28 Burning Mother:7 Giant Spider: 21 Burning Giant Spider:14 Wraith:16 Burning Wraith:2 Black Titan:4 Santa:8 Elves: Too many.(Not even going to add these to total as they go down too easily.) Total: 271 Players of the week: This section is for the top looters( and contributed to storage) and boss killers within our clan. The 5 owners CANNOT be listed and you can't win both, as that is redundant. It will be updated every Friday. Winners will be treated like a rank 0 for storage privileges until the following Friday. Boss Slayer: Looter: reiken990